


Facing Fears

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fears need to be met head-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Fears

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #110 "brave"

John was absolutely _positively_ not going to do it, and Rodney was starting to get frustrated.

"It can't hurt you," he said slowly, very carefully keeping his cupped hands in his own lap. "I had a very long and intensely boring discussion with one of the biologists— _biologists_ , John— who assured me, repeatedly, that this little guy was harmless."

He held up his hands and ignored John's wince. "See? I'm holding it right now."

"Rodney..." John began uneasily. "I don't know..."

"This was your idea! You're the one who kept going on about how we spend most of our time off-world outdoors, and how you can't afford to freeze up in the field." Rodney frowned. "I did mention how I went to talk to the biologists, right?"

John nodded. "I know, I know. And you're right, it's just..."

Rodney scowled. "Oh, no, you do not get to back out of this, Sheppard! They freak you out, I get that. And you know what? A lot of stuff freaks me out. But I still let you drag me out there."

"Yeah," said John, rubbing the back of his neck and looking downright terrified. "But..."

If he'd had a hand free, Rodney would have rested it on John's shoulder, but he settled for sliding his foot forward to bump their ankles together. "Hey, if you really want out—"

John squared his shoulders. "No. You're right, Rodney. Let me see it."

Carefully, Rodney opened his hands, revealing the tiny creature, sort of a cross between a wooly caterpillar and a Daddy Long Legger— a big fuzzy body with skinny legs. John reached out one finger and tentatively petted the thing's head.

"He's not that bad," said John. "I think I'll call him Harry."

"Oh, God," Rodney groaned, but couldn't help his smile.

THE END


End file.
